complicated love
by Bori-Seddieforever
Summary: beck and tori clearly love eachother but how will they be together when beck learns some news that can change everything... sorry about the cliff hangers in some chapters but i just think it makes everything better. leaves u wanting more :
1. Chapter 1

Toris POV

Our lips parted. That tingling… warm sensation melted away and I became cold. We now looked into each others eyes forehead to forehead. Heavy breathing broke the silence. It was so intense… it took away both our breaths. We sat on becks couch in his RV. I came to visit him after school. He didn't seem to happy today. I thought I could make him feel better. Well I succeeded. We just sat there facing each other, my legs criss crossed, and one of becks legs bent and rested on his couch. Becks right hand holding my upper arm in a soft grip. The other rested on mine. "beck, this is wrong" I whispered. My eyes now looking down but I felt his still focused on me. "I know…but why does it feel so right" he answered back. My heart raced and I felt a slight burst of happiness knowing he enjoyed it as well. "jade" I said ignoring his question… really I just didn't have an answer to it, my mind is going crazy I cant focus on one thought. "she loves you." "I love her too but the same way anymore… not since you" beck hesitate to say the last part. I could tell he didn't think that sentence through. "really…" is all I can say. I try to hide my smile. "really" he says in a hush tone as he leans in once more. Our lips touch… it feels so perfect. Becks soft lips, the electricity running through out my body. Its almost overwhelming. His hand on the back of my neck and mine running threw his soft thick hair. I feel my eyes watering. _no this can't happen… its to much! It wont work!_ I feel so light headed and confused and I don't know what to do… I just… just. Pulled away "BECK IM MOVING!" I yelled tears running down my face. I hate to cry in front of the man I love but it's all to much. "to florida. that's like halfway across the country" my voice was more quiet… almost a whisper. I don't know why… maybe I just didn't want him to hear. Suddenly I can feel him tense. His eye widen with shock, confusion written all over his face. "wha… what" beck stuttered. "my dad got some kind of knew job offer that pays a lot. I don't have much details" im looking at my fingers as they fiddle around some string I pulled of my shirt. "when… when are you leaving" his voice trembled. "a month from this day" the words are so painful to say… my eyes become a wet blurry mess again but beck catches the first tear before it falls to its death by wiping my eyes. I can see now and I notice his eyes have become glossy. _is he going to cry? Over me? " we can make this month memorable. Spent every minute together" he half smiles at me but clearly hes still upset. "that would be great but it's just that. Spending time together will just make it harder to say goodbye" he grabs my hand "then we wont say goodbye… but simply see you later" that sounds good to me. It gives me a feeling of hope so I smile back. Beck kisses me and its different this time. He kissed me like he missed me already, like we haven't seen each other in forever, a real passionate kiss, a kiss that will lead somewhere. I already know what he wants. What would make both of us feel better. _


	2. Chapter 2

Beck grabs my hand as he pulled away and led me to his bed. We sit down and start to kiss again. I lay back as beck climbs on top of me. His hands feeling all over me and mine doing the same. Becks soft warm hands find there way to my shirt and they pull it off reveling my red silk lace bra. I feel a bit awkward for a second. His fingers trail along the lace pattern sending chills all across my body. Becks breathing heavy, his breath hits mine and it smells so fresh. I undue his checkered button down. I never knew beck had a six pack… it's pretty hot. He laughed and whisper "I work out" which makes me blush. I didn't think he noticed. "you wanna touch it" beck winked at me and flashed a conceded smile. I run my finger tips along the indents of his perfectly shaped aps and I can tell he likes it. I lead my hands down to his belt buckle and start to undue it while he leans down and starts kissing my neck. I have to admit I feel kinda guilty. Beck and jade just broke up just 2 week ago. I kinda feel like a rebound but that thought fades when I think of how he… sorta… said he loved me. I managed to rip of his belt and pants in a matter of seconds. I have to admit im just so excited… who wouldn't be? This is beck, hes so damn hot and mysterious. I can't believe he likes me let alone loves me.

He's wearing plaid boxers. Beck then runs his hands across my thighs and up to my pants button which made me shiver. Im not cold it was just the chills I guess. He pulls them off with a bit help from me since there so tight. Im wearing my silk lace red thong. I picked a damn good day to match my undergarments and wear a thong. Specially my sexy one. "is this a coincidence or did u plan to come to my RV and take advantage of me" beck playfully teased me. He definitely noticed the matching fabric and the sexy thong. . "ooo definitely the second one" I answered flirty but obviously its just a strange coincidence. "but I didn't make the first move mr. u kissed me first" I accused him. He paused for a few seconds. Somethings going on in his mind I just wish I knew what it was. "is this your first time" beck blurted out. I didn't expect that at all. "umm…. Didn't expect that. Well if u have to know then No its not" I answered hoping he wouldn't ask who with. I can't lie to him. Becks face become surprised but he should know Im not as good as everyone thinks I am. I curse and break some rules here and there. "really?… know offense but I just assumed.. Well.. Ugh u know…" I cut him off "im not goody goody I break rules and do bad things… im doing this aren't I. and I havent even thought of calling my parents" I give him the best bad girl face I can but I probably looked stupid. "well I would hope so. Wanting to call ur parents during sex would not be a good sign" we both laughed. "so who with" he sat up. If I tell him who he would know I was only 15 when it happened. He'll think im a whore! "well? Beck said raising his eyebrow. I paused for a few second "ok well it was….


	3. Chapter 3

Heyy guys! Thanks so much for the nice reviews it makes me feel a lot more confident about sharing my fanfics. Ok so I finished the story but I was wondering if u guys want the rest all in the next chapter or do u want me to keep on like this. Comment! Its all up to you guess J

Chapter 3

"Daniel" I say looking down at my bare legs. I don't want to make eye contact. "Daniel?! The guy u dated before u came to Hollywood arts. The one u dated at 15. The one who dated cat. The one u made out with while he was dating cat?!" beck was shouting at me in a hush tone. Was he mad at me? "yea that one" I whispered still looking down. "so does that mean u had sex with that guy who cheated on u with carly shay and please tell me u and ryder had s…" I quickly interrupted him "Ryder! NO! we only dated for a few days im not a whore…. but yea to the cheater" I slowly looked at beck scared of his reaction. His eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. "well we're not even dating and look we're about to have sex" he says in a loud whispered while gesturing to him and I. "I've known you for 2 years and liked u since the very beginning so it's different! Im not easy ok! I can't believe you would even say that. What about you. You and jade dated for 2 weeks so u have to have lost ur virginity by now" I defend myself. "well yea but that was a year into our relationship and atleast I was 16 not 15" beck sounded somewhat embarrassed but I have to admit when I hear him say they had sex I get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. Just the image of their naked bodys on each other, hot and sweaty, moaning and kissing all over. It makes me want to vomit.

I shake my head to go back to reality. "im sorry tori. I wasn't trying to call u a whore or anything. I just got a bit upset" beck scooted next to me and intertwined our fingers. "it's ok. I just over reacted" I can't help but forgive him, his loving eyes just melt me. Beck leans in for a kiss as we return to our previous position. Beck on top of me kissing and biting my neck and my eyes shut and head back enjoying his gentle wet lips. Now I would like to go into farther detail but I'll let you paint your own picture of what happen from there. What I will say is it was slow and passionate, gentle but ruff, hot and steamy but heartbreaking knowing this wont last but the whole time I felt myself falling deeper and deeper in love with him which was dangerous. Half of me wished it wasn't happening because im moving but the rest was all for it.

Becks POV

I woke up before tori. My arm around her, fingers locked. Watching her sleep soothes me. The birds where chirping and it was a sunny perfect morning. The moment feels like forever. Did that really happen last night? Did we really have sex? Well it was so different then with jade… but a good different. Jade was so demanding and violent in a way. Honestly I didn't feel like the man during sex with her. There wasn't real passion there either. with Tori it was so passionate, intimate and pleasurable.

I can't believe she's moving and we just got together. Why didn't I make my move sooner. I curse myself for being such an idiot and taking my time when tori twitches. Is she waking up? "tori?" I asked. "mmmm…. Where am I?" tori asked rubbing her eyes… her sleepy voice is so cute. "do you not remember last night?" I smiled. "beck? So that was real. Not a dream…" tori turns to face me. Ha I didn't realize we where still naked. "yes it was all real" I leaned down to kiss her. She looked a bit surprised at first but then she smiles, I guess everything settled in.

The moment is ruined when her phone rings. We both sit up, tori's hands slip out of mine to cover her bare breast with the blanket. Tori grabs her phone. Its 6am and her mom is calling. "yea" tori tries her best to clear her throat. "where are you" I can hear yelling from the other side of the phone. "sorry I went to cats house last night. We stood up late talking about some guy she likes and just I guess we just fell asleep. Sorry mom I'll come home now" tori lied. She sounded bit disappointment and had guilt in her voice. "ooo ok sweaty. You should've call me or something me or something. Your father freaked out when he went to wake you up for school this morning" damn I forgot me had school. I noticed tori's reaction, she's as surprised as I am. "sorry mom I'm coming now" tori hung up the phone and looked at me. "I have to go" tori said. "ok but hey when are you going to tell everyone your moving?" I saw her face tighten. She forgot about the others didn't she? I got up pulling on my boxers and then dug through my draws for pants for school "you should put your clothes on before you leave to your house. Don't want your parent seeing you like that" I laughed. Tori giggled then flashed me a flirtatious smile "what? You don't like this" tori slid her hand down the side of her body. It was pretty hot "you know I do but we gatta get to school. No but really tori when are you going to tell them" I gave her a serious look. "I don't know. Today I guess… what do you think?" tori's face was full of worry. "I agree. Their not going to like it but they should know" I nodded my head. "not jade. She'll probably throw a party" tori laughed. "she may not like you but I know shes going to be a little disappointed." "maybe." tori's halfway dressed. Wearing blue ripped jeans and her black converse. Next she slipped on a boyfriend hoodie over her tank top. Tori comes over to me and smiles but she can't fool me. I know shes worried. "everything will be fine" I wrap my arms around her waist try to re-ensure her. "I hope" we kiss and I watch tori walk out of my RV. Already I feel cold and empty. I miss the sweet warm vibe she gave the RV. I miss her voice and her kisses

Sorry to the people who wanted me to describe them having sex its just I feel a bit weird writing that. Trust me I tried but I just couldn't. I don't know why but I hope ur not to upset J


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV

Im finally home after a short ride that seemed like forever. Letting my thoughts and worries get to me the whole time. Well today's going to be a big day, I have a new boyfriend but just for the month so I have to find out a way to tell everyone and risk death by jade. Then I have to break the news about me moving… moving. Ugh! This isn't how things are suppose to be. I can't imagine how cats ganna react. Anything can make her sad and now with this news shes ganna cry. Shes my best girl friend and im hers. U can't break up best friends! Then andre whos my best guy friend since the beginning. Hes helped me through so much and if it wasn't for him I wouldn't even be in Hollywood arts! Robbie… well robbies a bit weird but I still love the guy (friend wise)

I got out my car and walked upstairs into my room without saying anything to anyone. There's just to much things going on in my mind at this time. I put on my short shorts where the pockets come out, a black v-neck, an over sized gray sweater rolled up at the sleeves and a pair of vans. I pull my hair into a high ponytail with some bangs hanging out and only put on a bit of makeup. Todays ganna be ruff so why even try ya no (I still look cute though). I glance at the clock _oh shit! Im ganna be late!_ I run down the stars and snatch the piece of toast off of my moms blue plate and make my way to my car. There's no traffic thank goodness so I make it to school only a little late. the bells rang 3 minutes ago when I finally got to sikowitz class. I open the door and everyone looks at me "sorry I'm late. Lost track of time" everyone has a comment to say but jade's the only one to say something rude… of course. "it's fine take a seat tori we all have some serious things to talk about today" serious? sikowitz? Hard to believe. Then I see an empty chair next to beck and one next to andre. I don't know which to take… I usually go sit next to andre but after what happen with beck last night… I don't know what to do. I glance at beck and he motions his head as if saying to sit next to him. I give him a "are you sure" look and he smiles and I'll take that as a yes. I make my way to the empty seat next to beck and that move definitely didn't go un noticed. Andre looked confused, beck looked happy, Robbie looked surprised, cat looked curious and jade looked… furious. Even sikowitz gave me and odd look.

Cats POV

_What's with tori sitting next to beck? Hmmmm time for questions… *gasp* candy!_

Andre POV

_Ok that's a little weird. I kept this seat open for tori as usual and she goes and sits next to beck? Whats going on here?_

Robbie's POV

_And I strike out once again… ha loser! Rex get out my head!_

Sikowitz POV

_And what do we have here? Tori beck… beck tori… teck… no! Bori! Well time to have a little fun *_rubs hands together*

Becks POV

_Ha this is funny. All their faces… well atleast tori knew what I ment when I motioned my head. Im tired of having that seat empty. Feels nice to have her sit here_

Jades POV

_WHAT THE FUCK! Why is tori sitting next to beck! What the hell does she think shes doing? I don't like this… and beck looks a little to happy with her choice. Ugh I will kill her if anything is going on between them! Time for answers_


	5. Chapter 5

Toris POV

Ugh when will sikowitz talk! All this silence is a little awkward and uncomfortable. I should've sat next to andre. "you look cute. I've never really seen your hair in a ponytail before" beck whispered to me totally making me blush. _Fuck! _"thanks and come on we've known each other for like 2 years there has to be at least one time you've seen me with my hair up" I softly shoved him. "nope not once" he shook his head. I jumped when sikowitz yelled out "ok class time to get down to business. Today we are going to work on confessions" I tighten up hoping he doesn't choose me or beck on anything he has hiding up his sleeve. "in acting it's good to get to know your cast and what you will be learning is what information to give an what not to give. For example good: reelaaatiioooonnshhiiiippsss ss" sikowitz had complete eye contact with me and beck when he said that. How does he know…? Does he know? " any fears you might have, big events coming up. Bad: deeply personal stuff. Know were going to go around and your all going to say 1 confession and we will keep this up till the bell rings." "sikowitz is this really the lesson you want to teach us. It has nothing to do with acting" jade said rolling her eyes. "well I had something else in mind but this seems to suit today better" sikowitz says with a creepy smile. Ok we will start with cat… and GO! "I have secret hiding places for candy in every classroom!" cat screamed then shoved her face in the palm of her hands. "I have a crazy grandmother" andre confessed "andre we all know that" sikowitz says before signaling Robbie "I sang the glass song for my cousins 5th birthday and he had nightmares for months." he yells feeling guilty. "well atleast he didn't wet his bed like…" rex starts to say until Robbie covered his mouth. What a weird kid. Becks next… ooo god what is he ganna say. He looks at me and I get a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach. _ooo beck please don't. "im in a new relationship" he stated proud and without any hesitation. Everyone gasp and jade's face was priceless. Her eyes poped out her head and she snapped her head in my direction. "who!" cat yelled in excitement "beck looked at me but I didn't know what to do. I just sat there with my mouth open. I can't believe he did that. "Tori" beck announced. I was in shock all I could hear was when's and how's and what's. "what! Beck how could you do that. U cant go from me to her!" her eyes darted at me "I will get my revenge" then she stomped out of class. He answered all as I sat there trying to come back to reality. I need to get off this topic. "IM MOVING" I yelled out. Everyone just looked at me. Cat started crying and ran over and hugged me. "when" asked andre "in a month"_

_Time flew by. A month full of nights with beck, lies to my parents, crying, laughing, days with friends, packing, and more crying. Before I knew it it was the last day of school for me. We're all gathered around my locker as I take the last of my stuff and put it my bag. I close my locker and turned off my "make it shine" design. "I made it dull" I stated looking down at my bag that's in my hands.. My eyes watered again and cat pulled in first followed by beck, andre and Robbie. Jade hasn't been seen much these days. She doesn't sit with us anymore. I sometimes see her hanging out with other people… new friends._

_They all pulled away. Cat gave me one last hug and her favorite stuffed pink bear she's had since she was little. Andre hugged me and gave me a couple new songs and old songs we wrote to remember him by. Robbie made me my own puppet…. Weird and hugged me then rex hit on me. I caught a glimpse of jade and she gave me a hint of a smile then looked away. I can easily say I was surprised but I think she was finally over the whole thing with me and beck. We all exchanged looks and hugs then me and beck walked off hand and hand. I looked back at what use to be my school then continued walking with tears dripping out my eyes, beck's driving me to the airport since my parents and trina got an earlier flight. I got into beck's car. I had my bags and stuff in his car already. The car drive was full of tears from me and beck that where trying to be held back. We got to the airport. Beck walked me all the way until I had to get onto the plane. "I can't believe this is it" beck says struggling to keep the tears in. I hug him and say "it's not goodbye… simply see you later" he kisses me ever so softly for as long as we can. "this is the final call for all those boarding to Miami Florida" the women says over the speaker. "I love you tori" "I love you beck" one last kiss and I walk away leaving my only love behind. We will have a long distance relationship but it wont be the same. I couldn't stop looking back at beck but it was pretty hard considering my eyes where full of salty tears. Beck waved at me and I waved back. The plane ride was long and boring. All I could do is text beck, cat, andre and robbie and cry. When I get there my mom picks me up. My house is pretty but not the same and my school is boring and depressing. No one understands me here and everyone's so rude and disrespectful. I wish I was back in Hollywood arts with my friends and beck._


	6. Chapter 6

Becks POV

Watching tori, the love of my life, walk away was the most horrible thing I ever had to experience. When she was finally out of view I let the tears out. I tried holding them in to make it easier on her but now shes gone and I can cry the whole drive home. I can't stand the thought of school without tori. The next day at school everything is different. The seat next to me is empty again and everyones mood is depressing and cat can't stop crying. After sikowitz class I walk through the hall and stop at tori's locker. I leaned against it while I let a few tears out. "beck" I look up at spot jade from the corner of my eye. I don't want her to see my crying so I keep my head down. "beck. Are you ok" she asks me actually sounded concerned. "no of course im not. Tori's not here. She moved and I miss her" more tears start to fall as I slide down the lockers onto the floor with my legs bent and my arms ontop of my knees. "as much as I hate you two together… I can't stand to see you sad like this" jade sat down next to me. "have her move in with you" my head shot up. Did she say what I think she did? "what?" I replayed my eyes wide open. "go to florida and go get her. Have her move in with you. Into ur RV. If she really does love u she wont mind living in ur RV" jade was now looking down know longer making eye contact. "and u would be ok with that?" I asked tilting my head a bit. "no but it doesn't matter. Where not together and u guys love eachother. I want you to be happy and if it means ur with someone else then I just ganna have to live with it" I have to admit im really proud of her. I l stand up and stretch my hand to help her up. "thanks" I give her a hug and walk out of the school doors. I can't believe I didn't think of that she can live with me. Its kinda crazy but i can't take this. what else am I suppose to do. I grab my phone and start to diall… wait better! It can be a surprise! Im finally pulling up to my drive way and walk inside my house to beg my parents to agree and after an hour they finally say yes. I went back to my RV and lifted up my mattress to reveal my hidden money. Just enough for a flight to florida and two tickets back. This will be perfect. The day of my flight comes and im one the plane sitting next to some old sick women it really sucks but I can't help but feel bad for her. The waitress gives me an extra bag of cookies and tried to flirt with me but I didn't bother talking to her I only have eyes for tori. The flights is kinda long but I get there before the sunsets. I rent a car and speed to tori's house passing so many better cars but I don't care. There it is. Tori's house. It looks boring and smaller then tori's old house. I make my way up the path to the door. My hands shaking and many thoughts are racing in my head but I knock.

Tori's POV

I made some friends in my new school and im becoming popular but I don't care. I still miss my old friends. Class is boring and where sitting in regular desks and taking test. Boys are hitting on me in the most immature ways. Sometimes at lunch or in the hallways I can't help but let out a few tears. Im just glad it Saturday and I can be home alone... Even though this isn't my real home. *knock knock knock* Ugh who's knocking. Know ones here so I have to answer the door but I look like a mess. I quickly brush through my hair and gargle mouth wash. I've been pretty lazy feeling a bit depressed since we moved here manly staying in my room ignoring the texts and begging of my new friends to hang out. Im wearing black slim sweat pants and an over size white T with fuzzy slippers. I run down the stairs and open the door. I see a tall handsome boy leaning against the door edges which reminds me of… him. He has long brown hair and wearing black boots and a button down. My eyes must be playing tricks on me cause he looks likes… "beck?… BECK!" I jump into his arms and wrap my legs around his waist. he spins me around. Im crying again and I know he is two. Feeling his warm touch having that sensation throughout my body again is amazing! We kiss like we haven't seen each other in years. Tongue and all. We stumble inside and shut the door. I trip and fall on the floor and beck falls on top of me. I can't help but laugh which make him laugh. "what are you doing here!" I managed to ask through my laughing. "I came to see you… and to ask you something" he's now a bit more serious which worries me. Becks still on top of me, one hand holding him up so he doesn't crush me and the other caressing my face. "what is it beck?" I still can't believe he's here so it feels weird asking that. "move in with me…" I thought he was kidding at first with the smile on his face but his eyes are serious. "move in with you?" he got up and grabs my hand and pulls me up. I sit on my red couch and he follows. "yeah. You can live in the RV with me until we have enough money to get our own place. You can come back to Hollywood art, u can see all our friends again and we'll be together. My parents are ok with it. I know it's a big step but I love u and I can't live without u anymore" what a sweet speech. I can't believe he's asking me this "a big step? More like a huge step. beck I would love to but I can't. my parents would never let me" "well…. Ha… um I spoke to ur parents" beck says running his hand threw his hair. "what! What they say" "my parents spoke with them and convinced them. Tori they said ok." beck gives me a happy smile and grabs my hands "beck… I need to think about this. I…. I…. don't think I can. Im not ready for something like that." I can see the devastation on his face and it kills me. "but tori…" "im sorry baby…" beck stands up and makes his way to the door. "ok. im sorry I can. I'm ganna go back home" beck looks down and opens the door. "beck…!" I yell but he's already walking out and there's nothing I can do. All I can do is stand there and watch him go. No I can't do this. I ran outside but his car was already gone. I know what im going to do. Watching him leave my life again told me what I need to do. I ran upstairs and packed 4 suitcases of clothes, shoes and other stuff. Pack them in my car. I see something on the floor. A rectangular paper. A plane ticket back to Hollywood. Beck… he left this here on purpose. I love that man so much. I grab the ticket and leave a note to my parents and trina. I speed to the airport not even bothering to change my clothes. I make it through the baggage check and make my way to the entrance to the plane. When I walk onto the plane I spot beck sitting down in his seat with an empty seat next to him… my seat. I walked down to my seat and sit. "um sorry that seat is suppose to be emp… ty… tori?" "heyy" I smile and he smiles. He jumps up gives me a hug and long kiss and asks which causes a bunch of "aws" from people. "I thought you weren't going to come" he says pulling away. "I changed my mind. I love u to much and I miss my old school and friends to much to pass up an opportunity like this." "thank you for changing you mind" "thank you for leaving the plane ticket" I laughed "I was hoping u would see it and change your mind… I was right" beck puts his hand on mine as the plane starts to move… then takes off. I just want to mention plane sex has always been a dream of mine and beck made it come true today ;D


	7. Chapter 7

The plane lands in Hollywood and we get off. We get our bags and becks parents pick us up. "thank you guys so much for letting me move in with beck" I say with a sweet smile and hug both of them. "ooo no problem sweaty. Just make sure u guys behave" becks mom raises one eyebrow and I know what she means. When I get to becks RV he shows me some draws he emptied for me and I unpack. "I can't believe ur living with me" beck comes behind me, wraps his arms around my waist and kisses the top of my head. "yea me too. This is kinda exciting" I laugh and turn towards him. We kiss then I proceed with unpacking. "ooo nice thong" beck spotted my black see through lace thong and pulls them out my suitcase. "wanna try them on for me" beck swings them in front of my face. I laugh and snatch them out his hands playfully "maybe tonight but right now I am busy." "fine. Are you ready for Monday. Everyone's ganna freak out." beck sits on his bed. " I know im excited. I can't wait to see cat" I say while folding a shirt. "she's ganna cry" beck laughs.

We spend the next 2 days hanging out and nights having the most amazing sex and catching up. finally its Sunday, heres the moment I've been waiting for. Beck opens the door for me and grabs my hand when I get out the car. We walk hand in hand through the parking lot staring eyes and smiling faces looking our way. We're purposely late to sikowitz class so we can make an entrance. Beck opens the door by himself to a depressing room. Im hiding on the side planning to walk in after beck. I've never seen this class so sad and quiet. Beck walks in and everything seems to be in slow motion as I step in class. I stop after walking in and look around. Know one noticed their all to busy looking down but cat sees me and beck standing and screams. "TORI!" She runs up to me and give me the warmest hug. It's like hugging a baby shes so adorable. Cat starts crying and everyone else is in shock. Becks just smiling. Andre stands up walks over and hugs me followed by Robbie, sikowitz and… jade? We separate and I feel so happy to be with them again. "ur back?! It's been a month! How are you back? U moved back here?" andre hounds me with questions. "well beck came to my house and asked me to move in with him so I did…" everyone's eye pop out and mouths fly open. "yay! Happy ending!" cat yells and we all just start laughing. "welcome back vega" jade comes to the side of me and places her hand on my shoulder. "thanks" I give her a confused look. "im glad ur back. It hasn't been the same without u" jade gives me a nice smile and I smile back. She grabs her bag and walks out of class. I can't believe im back. This is soooo amazing. I kiss beck "thank you so much beck I love you" I whisper into his ear "I love you too" he whispers back. "ya know jade's the one who suggested that I should go to florida and have you move in with me" becks arm is around my waist and his face is looking in my direction. "really?" I ask with a shocked and confused face. "yupp. She's over me" beck nods his head and smile. I can't believe jade would do that. But im just happy to be back at hollwood arts, living with my boyfriend, I have my best friends back, jades being nice. nothing can be better then this.


End file.
